


Diary of a Teenage Wizard

by Chandlure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Classes, Depression, Diary, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hate, Hogwarts, Humor, Love, M/M, Multi, Personal Growth, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: This story is about some kid. One whose Mum and Dad died trying to protect him from Voldemort. A kid who learned to always go with his instincts, that real friendships are formed under the oddest of circumstances, and that strength can come from even the smallest of things. This is my story, everything in here is about well, me, Harry James Potter.





	Diary of a Teenage Wizard

**Diary of a Teenage Wizard**

I was born into a family of some of the best witches and wizards of all time, but I would not look like it if you laid eyes on me. I became an orphan when I was only a year old and was sent to live with my horrible Aunt and Uncle, and their pig of a son. Then, I started school, and it was like being the smallest, skinniest kid with extremely baggy clothes meant that I had a sign on my back saying, 'Kick Me'.

So, where was I going with this exactly? Hold on a moment and I will explain. First, I need to tell you what this is not. This is not a story about one of Sirius and Remus' hot and passionate, hormone driven teenage love affairs. In fact, this is the last you will hear of it for a while. I mean, they are both nice and all, but I'd rather make out with Draco Malfoy than walk in on one of Sirius and Remus' "activities".

This is my story, everything in here is about well, me. This is not slash, or whatever you decide to call it. Just kidding. I have no idea what this is, because there is this girl (and she is wonderful), and there is this guy (and he is rich, arrogant, and extremely sexy), oh, blood hell, moving on.

This story is about some kid. One whose Mum and Dad died trying to protect him from Voldemort. A kid who learned to always go with his instincts, that real friendships are formed under the oddest of circumstances, and that strength can come from even the smallest of things. A kid who has learned that the Room of Requirement is the best place for hiding, Defense Against the Dark Arts practice and torrid rendezvous. One that has learned that if your potion teacher hates you, it is probably because he was in love with your mother, and the worst of enemies with your father. 

One who has learned that love can overcome a lot of obstacles, but not all of them. A kid who is too honest for his own good. One that hopes that you do not expect that this life of his is full of love, family, hugs, kisses and all that good stuff, because for a while, it isn't.

There, I've told you. You can leave if you want. I certainly will not hold it against you. You are still here? Well, alright then. This isn't a game, or a joke, or some sick story someone made up for money, no… this is my life. 

Signed,  
 _HP: A Teenage Wizard_


End file.
